


Casual Sex

by AshNicole_xx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Netflix and Chill, Teasing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNicole_xx/pseuds/AshNicole_xx
Summary: You and Bucky are Friends with Benefits.This is another one that’s based on a song (I listen to a lot of music, so sometimes it inspires me.) This one is based on Casual Sex by My Darkest Days. The lyrics go, “Its just your typical hardcore casual sex. We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other.” So it's just some FWB thing they have going on





	Casual Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! Because its a holiday, I decided to be nice and post an extra story this week!
> 
> I wrote this one pretty quickly. So it may not be the best.  
> I think this may be one of the shortest ones I’ve written.. Im sorry about the short length. I hope the story makes up for it.  
> Let me know what you think, and please be kind.  
> Enjoy. :)

It was midnight when you heard a knock on your door, pausing your movie, you sat your glass of wine on the table and got up to answer your door.

You opened the door to find your neighbor from across the hall, leaning casually on the door frame. You smiled.  
“Bucky”  
“Sorry I'm late.. Got caught up"  
“It's alright… I started the movie without you”  
“Oh it's like that?”  
You smirked, “Yeah, it's like that. Come in"  
You moved aside and let him in, closing the door, and locking it behind you.

Bucky kicked off his shoes at the door and went to sit on the couch. You followed him, going to sit next to him, but he pulled you onto his lap.  
“Getting right to it then, are we?” you said, as he planted kisses on your neck.  
“Already wasted enough time in being late” he breathed out.

You and Bucky had been hooking up with each other for the past year. It started out as just a random drunk hook up, but you both quickly discovered that it was the best sex either of you had ever had, so you continued to hook up on the regular. You were both single, non-exclusive, friends, that occasionally had sex with each other.

Bucky ripped your shirt over your head, and palmed your breasts through your bra, as he moved to kiss your lips.  
You rolled your hips, and ground your core against his denim-trapped hard on, causing a moan to escape both of your mouths.

Reaching around you, you unclasped your bra, and let it fall off, throwing it across the room, as Bucky got an eyeful of your large boobs.  
Bucky took both of your breasts in his hands. “Damn, Y/N, I love your tits.” He said before licking a stripe across one, and placing his mouth over a nipple.  
You arched your back, pushing your breasts more towards his face, as he sucked on your nipple.

“Bucky, as much as I love riding your thigh, im gonna need you to hurry up and take your dick out and fuck me. Now.”

Getting the message, Bucky lifted you off of him, standing up to take his pants off. His underwear and shirt following suit. You used the time to remove your pajama shorts, and your thong. If you didn’t do it yourself, you risked Bucky ripping them from your body and ruining them. Again.

You walked towards each other, finding the other's mouth, and claiming it with your own. Bucky lifted you up, holding onto your thighs, making you wrap your legs around his waist. You could feel his rock hard cock pressed between your bodies. All you wanted was for it to be deep into your body.

Bucky carried you over behind the couch, let you down, and flipped you around, the front of your body now laying over the back of the couch.

Without much warning, Bucky plunged deep into you, bottoming out in the process, taking you from behind. You let out a loud moan, and ground your hips against his, letting him know that you didn’t need him to take his time. Taking the hint, Bucky got moving and slammed into you, making you cry out.

Bucky moved one hand from your waist and slid it around your throat. Not yet squeezing, but teasing you with the idea. He knew you loved being choked, and sometimes liked to tease you and not give it to you when you wanted it. You reached behind you and grabbed ahold of his hair with one hand and tugged.

“Buck.. come on. Let me have it. Please.”

Bucky chuckled, “Only because you asked so nicely.” Bucky grabbed your throat and applied slight pressure as he continued to piston in and out of your core.

Bucky felt your pussy contract as you came. He kept pumping his hips as you came down from your high. Sliding out of you, he flipped you around, and entered you again.  
With your legs like jelly, you wrap them around Bucky's waist, and your arms around his neck. Your lips find his and you kiss him breathlessly, your tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Bucky placed his hands under your thighs to support you as he started to move across the room. He broke away from your mouth, so he could see where he was going. Your mouth moved to his neck, where you start to kiss, and bite and lick at his skin.

Bucky slammed you against the wall, and you let out a huff of breath, before you nipped at Bucky's ear.

Bucky began moving inside you again, fucking you roughly against the wall. Your arms trailed down, and you dug your nails into the skin on Bucky's back, drawing blood as you scratched him, and as he fucked into you like there was no tomorrow.

Moving you away from the wall, Bucky started carrying you again, towards your bedroom.  
Coming to the foot of the bed, Bucky’s cock left your cunt for the second time, and you whimpered at the loss, your slick dripping down your thighs. Smiling at you, he lifted you off of him, and threw you onto your bed.  
Bucky reached up and grabbed one of your pillows and placed it under you, angling your hips up towards him. Climbing on to the bed, and crawling towards your body. Bucky eased into you one more time, this angle feeling like everything to you. He starts to move, and you moan his name, his cock hitting your g spot perfectly. You run your hands up his stomach, feeling his perfectly toned abs.

Bucky keeps thrusting into you, grunting with each thrust. He moved one of your hands from mapping out his body, and laid it on your own stomach, put pressure on it, and watched your face as he thrust again. Your eyes went wide and he chuckled as you realized what you were feeling, was his dick so deep inside of you, that you could feel it in your abdomen.

“Fuuuuck. Bucky. That’s so hot. Fuck me harder” you moaned out.  
Not being one to disappoint, Bucky followed your instructions and fucked into you harder and faster.

You could feel that familiar feeling in your gut, telling you that your release was about to come.  
“Buck" you breathed out.  
“I know doll, me too. Come with me"

Bucky thrust into you a few more times, before you came, and he followed. Your pussy squeezing around his dick, milking him for all he's worth.

Sliding out of you, Bucky rolled off of you, and went into the bathroom to clean himself up.  
You lay on your bed, too spent to move, both yours and Bucky's cum leaking from your core.

Bucky came back in with a rag and cleaned you up, knowing how worn out you were, before picking you up bridal style and carrying you to the chair in the corner so he could change your sheets so you could sleep in a clean bed.

Putting you back in bed, he covered you up and was about to leave your room before you lifted up your arm and told him to stay.  
Walking back over to your bed, he slipped in, and laid down next to you. The both of you falling asleep.

 

You woke up the next morning to an empty bed, which was normal, anytime Bucky stayed after sex, he was always gone before you woke up.  
Looking over on your bedside table, you see a note that he left.  
“ _Had fun last night. Next time I won't be late_. -B"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry about the short length.  
> Thoughts?  
> Comments and Kudos always welcome!


End file.
